


An unlikely love story

by ThIs3did6



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Assassination, Assassination Classroom Spoilers, Canon - Anime, F/M, Fanfiction, Protective Akabane Karma, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThIs3did6/pseuds/ThIs3did6
Summary: Y/n is a student in class A who gets transferred to class 3-E and meets a certain red haired boy....------------------------------I don't own assassination classroom!!All credit goes to Yūsei Matsui the creator.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Reader, Nakamura Rio/Reader
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so please go easy on me :)

I was walking in the hall all voices muted just listening to my heart beat out of my chest after the encounter I had with a certain boy..  
𝑀𝐸𝑀𝑂𝑅𝑌  
i was talking to rio when suddenly i bumped into a firm chest, tripping over my own feet i started falling..getting ready for the impact i closed my eyes and brought my arms up when unexpectedly i felt hands grabbing my waist pulling me up

i opened my eyes to find soft mercury eyes staring right back in my (e/c) eyes 

"don't want you falling there." 

i hadn"t noticed he was talking to me i was looking at his distinguished features.he had fluffy red hair and soft pale skin and a sharp jawline.

he was...attractive.

finally coming back to my senses i realized his hands were still on my waist i quickly became flustered  
Face turning a radiant red and u quickly looked down to hide it…  
This didn't go unnoticed by the red haired boy he seemed to have forgotten that his hands were still on your waist...he had quickly let go of your waist and out let his hands hang by his sides 

“Sorry about that…”he said looking away with a slight blush on his face 

You finally had the courage to muster up a response “ohh its ok...thank you for saving- i mean catching me...

I am y/n from class A by the way” you said with the most confidence you could muster.

He finally looks at you actually looking at your face. You had bright (e/c) eyes, soft (s/c) skin and beautiful (h/c) hair...not to mention the gray school uniform you were wearing that brought out all of your curves in every right place..  
You were beautiful.

“Pretty name for a beautiful girl” he muttered to himself…

“Im karma from class from class 3-E” he said

You felt a flutter in your chest”he's from class 3-E…” you thought 

You were going to be transferred to class 3-e because of the downfall in your grades you hadn't been paying much attention in school lately.. but due to a recent event that happened to do with the teacher you were hoping they would change their mind and not change you....yet they still decided to transfer you.

You were talking to Rio to ask her about the class,you and Rio have been friends since you were both first years but ever since middle school she started to slack off.. landing her in class 3-e ,yet the both of of you never stopped being friends, when she had found out that you were getting transferred, she was very surprised by the news...you had always been a great student,nonetheless she was extremely happy to get reunited with her best friend.  
you were plenty surprised by that fact that the students had to murder there own teacher. Though the prize was up to par...and she had said the teacher wasn't allowed to kill us, so we were at an advantage. Not to mention if we didn't succeed at this task, planet earth will be abilirated by said teacher,

Rio still standing by the doorway waiting for you to hurry up

“Heyy love birds mind hurrying up” she said to you both.

”ohh yeah sorry...karma i guess i'll see you later” you said his name coming out of your lips so softly  
you waved karma goodbye. 

Karma still standing in the same spot frozen “see u later?...what does she mean?” he thought to himself.

After that encounter Rio had told you how things went in the classroom and certain plans to assassinate the teacher.

𝐸𝑁𝐷 𝑂𝐹 𝑀𝐸𝑀𝑂𝑅𝑌

And here you were now heading to class A to say goodbye to all your so called friends 

𝑇𝐻𝐸 𝑁𝐸𝑋𝑇 𝐷𝐴𝑌 

It was early in the morning and you were headed to your new class in which your were expected to spend the rest of the school year in “class 3-e…..has a nice ring to it” you thought

finally arriving in front of the class.you gave a nice and relaxed sigh and entered the classroom hoping not to interrupt anything or to enter too dramatically.

you opened the classroom doors to find many unrecognizable faces all of course looking at the door which opened so unexpectedly,they then stared at you…

Your eyes moved from all the students to the teacher,he looked to be about 3 meters tall which was abnormal for a human, that's right he was not human at all, he reminded you of an octopus due to the many tentacles he has.  
“so this alien is gonna be my teacher for the rest of the year” you thought 

still examining him, now looking back to the students you realized 

The classroom had filled with sounds and whispers of the new student coming into class e....

“Damn she's hot” said a boy who has dark gray hair in a buzz cut.

“shut up okajima” said a orangered haired boy in light yell whisper

“guys stop she could hear us..but she is kinda pretty..”said a boy with gray hair.

“You see! Even Sugino thinks so.” said the buzz cut boy whose name appears to be okajima.

“Oh it's y/n she looks nice today” thought rio mesmerised of how your eyes shine in the sunlight due to the large window in the room.

The teacher announced that they have a new student who comes from class A,he motions you to come into the classroom.

You enter the classroom hesitantly,still trying to have as much confidence as possible.you wouldn't like to embarrass yourself in front of your new classmates of course. 

You look around trying to at least recognize anyone you spotted Rio and gave her a gentle smile which she returned. You continued searching.. looking for a certain red haired boy.

Finally spotting him amongst all the students he looks as good as you remembered…. he was wearing the regular male school uniform, a button undone exposing a little more of his neck and collarbone.  
The male school uniform wasn't as fashionable as the females one ,but wow how he pulled it off the contrast between the gray and fiery red hair really made him look distinguishable and more different than the others certainly more attractive…

Karma's head was filled with thoughts and questions “so she's the new student!” “she was transferred from class a? Why” he thought to himself looking at you, 

You were wearing the same old regular female school uniform but out of all the girls in the room you were the one that looked the best in it. The uniform showed your figure perfectly and the skirt showcased your legs flawlessly.You had your (h/c) hair down which shaped your face and made you look stunning. He would be lying if he didnt say you were the most attractive girl here. But He quickly put those thoughts in the back of his mind.

You were quickly brought out of your thought by a tapping on your shoulder it was sensei he was telling to hurry up and introduce yourself

You quickly cleared your throat and faced the students “Hi i am f/n l/n from class A ,it's very nice to meet you all i hope we can all become friends” you said with a gentle smile, 

all students in the class mesmerized by your smile .the octopus looking teacher dismissed you and told you to sit down in a free seat”thats will you will be seated the rest of the year so choose wisely”he said 

You nodded and walked through the rows of desks to the untaken desk you had seen in the corner of your eye and sat down.You got your things from your school bag and turned around when you unexpectedly realized the certain red haired boy was sitting right next to you.

Right after you got seated .. the room went silent,everyone was looking down at their desks in concentration ,after a few moments of silence someone had broken it. The sound of someone placing a notebook on a desk echoed around the classroom

“alright people let's get started shall we?” “Class monitor if you would do the honors “ said the teacher

“Right!” shouted nagisa  
Quickly all the students stood up and pointed their rifles at Korosensei including you. 

“Aim” shouted Nagisa once more.all the students were in full concentration aiming right at their so called teacher

”Fire!” yelled nagisa that was everyone's cue to start shooting.The classroom filled with sounds of pellets hitting all sort of places all but the teacher.He kept dodging them

“what is up with this guy” you thought to yourself

‘oh-oh my..well why don't i just call roll while you children wear yourselves out!” he said over the sound of gunfire

“Isogai!” the teacher shouted “here” Isogai responded “what's that?” “I'm afraid i couldn't make it out over all the gunfire” yelled the teacher, “Here!” Isogai yelled 

“Okajima!” Yelled the teacher once more  
“Here!” shouted okajima aggressively

“Okuda!” the teacher shouted “here!” Okuda yelled, sounding a little nervous,  
`The sound of someone reloading a rifle echoed...continued by more gunfire.“Is he seriously taking roll, how is he doing this” you thought, still shooting profusely.

After a while the teacher had finished taking roll during the destructive gunfire.The sound of gunfire was soon replaced by loud breathing due to everyone catching their breaths,

”Excellent, all present accounted for” “No tardies congratulations!” said the teacher not appearing tired after having to dodge all the pellets.

“He's fast” said rio out of breath “the whole class open fires and he doesn't even have a scratch” said Isoagi “he doest appear to be tired either” you said out of breath.

“No luck today either aye?... it's really too bad” he said 

“what's the lesson here, numbers are no substitute for inventiveness perhaps?”  
“that any hack can point a gun and pull the trigger...some column b some column a” he continued to say

“i get that you're trying to cast a net as widely as possible so to speak,but the approach lacked originality” “when the target moks at about twenty, an assassin needs to think outside the box.” the teacher concluded. 

“Ha- right Mok twenty. No freaking way that you dodged that hell of a bullets” said Hirito.

You quickly turned to look at the orange haired boy, he was pointing at the teacher, in a quite irritated manner. 

“He's got a point, I mean these are only bbs right?”said sugino while observing one of the small bbs in his hand.  
“For all we know you just stood there and took them like a champ” he reasoned. The students quickly got frustrated and started to complain.

“Collect the ammunition and bring it here” the teacher said “as was explained these are anti- me bbs” he said grasping one of the rifles from a students hand,

“Harmless to you but-” he positioned the gun at his left tenticle and shot it. The sound of a gun shooting echoed throughout the class Some students screamed at the sudden sound, others gasped out of shock.

Your eyes widened “ able to split myself like a knife through warm tofu” hei said, “Developed by your government for that express purpose” 

“of course after a few seconds i can regenerate as good as new!” and as said his tentacle had regenerated.

“a luxury you won't have if you accidentally shoot your eye out” all the students watched him attentively trying to get as much information as possible

“From now on no discharging guns in the classroom” “safety first!...and good luck killing me before graduation,your gonna need it” a wide grin plastered on his face 

“Firearms and government issue anti me bbs away please” “time to get to work” he said 

it had finally hit you that today was your first day in the assasination classroom,now officially being part of the class, your goal was to assassinate the teacher before the end of the year.


	2. Chapter 2

You and the rest of the class were now seated listening to the teachers lesson   
“ok! here's a puzzler for you”

“Isogai!” 

“Uh sir” 

“Which of these four tentacles is the odd man out”

“Uh the blue one?”

“Excellent!”

You sighed, this wasn't what you were expecting for your first day... your thoughts were interrupted by a faint whisper 

“psst hey nagisa check it out” “the crescent moons out during the day, neat huh” said kayano 

You turned to look at the window, now gazing at the moon, that's right half of the moon had blown up, leaving it a crescent moon permanently…..

and the octopus looking thing that was currently teaching you was the one who was guilty for it..at least that's what Rio said, she said he had made quite a first impression when they first met him.

At the time they thought it was a joke, they felt as though someone was tricking them out of their own amusement, but when The ministry of defence said it was all true, they were all perplexed by the situation, having an alien as your teacher isn't something you hear everyday.  
Yet...when the agents had told them the reward was 10 billion yen... it didn't sound so bad,  
Rio also said the teacher is willingly teaching class 3-e... the government doesn't know his motives but they did agree on a condition that none of the students would be harmed in any way. 

They basically wanted us to become assassins.

“Boom!” the sound of a single gun being shot echoed through the room you turned your head to the cause of the noise. It was Rio, she tried to shoot the teacher, but failed due to the teacher catching the bullet between two pieces of chalk “nakamura. I distinctly remember saying no guns discharging in the classroom”   
“I know” she muttered looking down at her feet  
“Back row young lady.think about what you've done”   
Rio turned around and started walking to the back row looking for a seat,her eyes scanning every desk ,she then spotted you.

You were seated in the back row towards the right,looking down at the notebook on your desk,feeling eyes on you , you looked up now meeting her eyes  
you gave her a kind wave and a gentle smile,she returned the gesture by mouthing ‘hi’ along with a wave, she finally found an empty desk and pulled out the chair and sat down,Rio was about two desks away from you.

The bell rang,”oop thats lunch time everybody” the teacher said putting the chalk away “excuse me while i hop over to China for a quick bite,you have my cell number” he said approaching the window “any killers feeling especially trigger happy today, are welcome to hit me up” he flew out of the window with impressive speed, making everyone cover their faces to protect them from a gust of wind.

“ok .. if he's traveling on Mach twenty..- rio was saying before she got interrupted by nagisa 

“It'll take ten minutes tops to reach his favorite take out place” nagisa said 

“So just to be clear, we absolutely ruled out missiles” 

“Your kidding! Even if we had excess of that kind of hardware, he can break the sound barrier!”  
Some students argued 

“Hell! He's grading” a student yelled 

“My homework even came back with a doodle on it!” said isogai   
“All things considered...you have to admit he's not doing a bad job”   
“I know right!” a student chimed in   
“He tutored me on algebra and I killed it on our pop quiz the next day!”  
“Yeah….kinda a shame, we get our grades up just in time for the world to end” said Mimura seeming hopeless “ well college wasn't happening either way” said okajima 

You listened quietly to the students' complaints, you hadn't been here a day to understand how they felt, but you did know enough to understand this teacher wasn't doing a poor job…he seemed to be teaching your classmates many things causing their grades to go up.

“Yo! Nagisa” you heard someone call, you looked at nagisa who appeared to be surrounded by three rather tall students the one in the center looking at him in an almost amusing way “look alive little man,time to put our money where our mouth is and get this done” he said   
Nagisa nodded with an unsure expression 

“What are those kids up to” you thought before you felt a light tap on your shoulder, you turned around to face them 

To your surprise is was the red haired boy you met the other day “karma” you thought 

“Didn't think you’d be transferring to this class” he said a smirk present on his face

“yeah..well things happen” you said peering into his eyes 

he was vastly intrigued by your whereabouts, you had this mysterious aura that he just felt attracted too, he was curious

“How'd you get in this class anyway?” he asked, trying to start a conversation.

You hesitated, telling someone you were failing multiple classes was just embarrassing especially for someone who used to be in A class…..

“grades” you replied nonchalantly “Ha- yeah well no duh” he said 

you were caught of guard not expexting that respons “does he think im stupid?” You thought

He got closer, now only a couple inches away from your face he grasped a piece of your (h/c) hair and put it behind your ear making your face turn into a crimson red.

“ohhh cmon...what's the real reason you're here” he whispered in your ear, the hotness of his breath tingled on your cheek, leaving a flutter in your chest. His scent filled your nose, you could only describe the scent as an earthy aroma with notes of clove and cedar, you took in more of his scent you liked it , it left a nice feeling in your heart.

“uh i d-don't know what you mean” you said back to him in pure confusion, still flustered by the closeness of his face

A deep chuckle escaping his mouth "well i'm not exactly here for my grades" he said moving away from your ear, the warmth on your cheek now gone

He gazed into your (e/c) eyes, confusion present in them “what did he mean by not here for my grades why is he even here!?” you thought to yourself 

“Why exactly are you here then?” you asked mocking him 

”I don't think i'd like to frighten a pretty girl like you” he scoffed a smirk plastered on his face 

Your heart skipped a beat “he thinks i'm pretty…” you thought

“As if” you said annoyed looking away with a slight blush across you face 

He examined you. You had your arms against your chest, your legs were crossed in a manner that exposed more of your thighs in a oh-so good manner. karma found himself not being able to look away.

You glanced back at him feeling his gaze all over your body, His long malicious stare made you feel as if he was undressing you with only his eyes. His gaze was almost predator like... the classroom door opened, you turned to face the door. It was Nagisa and the three other kids she was talking with earlier, the teacher entering right behind them. You sighed. you turned your body to face the chalkboard “right...we still have class” you muttered to yourself.

Karma had noticed you no longer faced him, he turned to look towards the front of the class. The teacher was there, he had returned. He quickly faced the teacher, he truthfully really enjoyed talking to you,of course he would never admit it out loud but he honestly did...there's just something about you he couldn't get enough of and he just had to have more.

“Lunchtime over students!” “time for class!” The teacher had announced, Some students sighed at the thought of school not being over but they all quickly put their bento boxes back in their bag and got seated for class. 

“Okie Dokie” the teacher said while scribbling something on the board “You're assignment this afternoon is to compose a short poem, the final line should read” “was tentacles all along”   
He stated

All the students looked at him in confusion,they felt dumbfounded by their teachers' requests, they weren't expecting such a line for a poem

“I suck at writing poems and he wants me to add that to it WHAT ” you thought 

you were never good at literature let alone poems. You glanced around the class, all the other students seemed to be as confused as you were. 

A student raised their hand “excuse me sir?” “really?” 

“Really” the teacher responded “when you've completed the assignment kindly bring it forward, you will be graded on creativity, grammar ,and overall beauty of expression..here's an example   
Not the storm of garden snow, of flower moving on but sprouting there instead was tentacles all along” he phrashed 

You and the rest of the students sighed. That didn't sound right at all but he's the teacher.

“Yeah because that makes a whole lot of sense, sheesh” said Isogai with a hopeless expression

‘You may go home once your finished” said the teacher 

“ HUH” the students all yelled 

“What! But sir was tentacles all along!” a student blurted out 

“Should get those little synapses sparking and the imagination slithering!” the teacher exclaimed 

“Umm sir question!” a girl asked the teacher turned towards her.

“uh of course fire away Kayano” 

“do we always have to call you sir?” she questioned “you haven’t given us your name, and i think we need one” 

“Uh” the teacher utturted, he wasn't expecting such a question 

“I mean i'd be kinda awkward if we just didn't call you anything right” 

“ ah well now..” the teacher muttered 

“Oversight” a kid added  
“Yeah a little bit” a student replied 

The teacher hummed while scratching his head “the trouble is, i don't have the sort of name you just give to people...why not make one for me!” the teacher proposed 

“Yeah what could go wrong” you said sarcastically rolling your eyes 

“Just focus on meter and syntax” the teacher said

“Mkay!” Kayono replied 

“I'll take a short break while you take up your pens” the teacher added 

You looked at the teacher a little more he always seems to turn a different color when his emotion changes. You find it intriguing, how could someone turn different colors while still keeping there original shade.

You sighed ‘I need to get to work’ 

You picked up your pen and started thinking, you heard someone get up from their seat, you looked up to see who it was, it was Nagisa, you glanced at the paper on her hands...your eyes widened she had a knife hidden behind her paper. you then looked to the teacher,he didn't suspect a thing.

”maybe this is our chance! Her approach is great, this is a sneak attack!” you thought 

your mother had always taught you different techniques in this assasin stuff, she was a retired assassin but she still had tricks under her sleeve, she would teach you the basics from time to time. Nagisa was now in front of the teacher.. And with one swift movement she swinged at him, but the teacher easily caught his wrist 

“what did i say about thinking outside of the box” he said while gently grabbing the knife from his hand with a handkerchief

You watched the scene carefully trying to analyze every movement, Nagisa wasn't just going to swing a knife and call it a day he was using this as a distraction, Nagisa then jumped up into the teacher latching his arms on his neck.

a confused expression found itself on your face, it was obvious to you that this wasn't going to be a normal assassin attempt, nagisa had his arms around his neck...he could easily slash his neck with a knife but that was too predictable...the only other reason to latch someone is if your going on a suicide mission that requires a bomb to be the weapon…..

“BOOM”  
It was too late the bomb had blown up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!
> 
> Just wanted to say thank you for 100 hits I know it doesn’t seem like a lot but It means a lot to me<3
> 
> (Sorry for ending the chapter on a cliffhanger I just had too :)


End file.
